


Putting on a Show

by ladygray99



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: bdsm_fandom, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 18:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would never had done this with the old Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting on a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill. Written prior to The Impossible Astronaut and everything that happened after.
> 
>  **Prompt:** exhibitionism prompted by scripps

Martha knew this was something she would never have done with the old Doctor she knew but there was something different about this one, and the company he kept, more wild, more on edge.

When Amy began licking her ear and she saw the eyes of the Doctor and Rory darken with lust.

Now they were on bed large enough for six putting on a show of slow naughty touches while at the same time the Doctor and Rory almost absentmindedly stroked each other.

Then Amy nipped the back of her neck and whispered, “Let's really give them a show.”


End file.
